Caskets which may be used either for burial or cremation typically are made of wood, and include a shell or body portion and a cap or lid portion, the two portions fitting closely together edge-to-edge when the casket is closed. In order to assure that the lid is firmly held closed against the shell, such caskets usually include one or more latch or locking mechanisms.
In the cremation industry, it is desirable to eliminate to as great an extent as possible the use of non-combustible components in the manufacture of a cremation casket. However, most currently available latch or locking mechanisms for caskets are made of metal, which is not combusted during the cremation process. Furthermore, many prior latch mechanisms include components which must be secured in place using metal fasteners such as screws. Additionally, many prior latch mechanisms are relatively complicated, having a multiplicity of parts.